UN DIA NORMAL
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: ¡Songfic! William Albert Andley tiene las manos llenas con un proyecto que cuenta con la oposición de muchos. ¿Qué piensa su protegida Candy al respecto?


UN DIA NORMAL

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historial original de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Tema: UN DIA NORMAL, escrito e interpretado por JUANES, Universal Music Latin America, 2002._

El teléfono sonó en cuanto llegó a la oficina, y Albert suspiró con una mezcla de ansiedad y entusiasmo. Ayudar a los demás había sido siempre el móvil de su existencia, y el día que cesara de hacerlo dejaría de ser él mismo. Se desenfundó la corbata-¡Dios, cómo odiaba tener que vestir de traje!-y se sentó rápidamente, tomando el recién adquirido artefacto entre sus manos. Hacía apenas unas semanas él había comprado el milagroso aparato que comunicaba a las personas, aún estando lejos unas de las otras; y a decir verdad, la invención bien merecía la pena el precio, en especial para el tipo de trabajo que él realizaba. Se colocó el auricular en el oído, dispuesto a escuchar las novedades del día.

_Hoy es un dia normal  
Pero yo voy hacerlo intenso  
Hoy puede apagarse el sol  
Pero no la luz de mi alma_

"Alcalde Andley a sus órdenes." Sin anticipar quién estaba al otro lado de la línea, su saludo siempre era genuino e invitaba a una conversación abierta y sincera. 'Si Alistear viviera, tal vez inventaría un aparato que funcione para doblar el mismo mensaje cada vez que me llaman', pensó con nostalgia.

"¿Señor Albert?" George no necesitaba acto de presentación para que su voz fuera reconocida sin mayor esfuerzo. "Señor Albert, ¿ya firmó los papeles para dar comienzo a la construcción del nuevo hospital de niños?"

"¿Qué fue lo que acordamos la última vez que hablamos, George?", preguntó el rubio sin ocultar su sonrisa. "Siempre has sido mi mano derecha, y ahora más al ayudarme en los asuntos del pueblo."

"Lo olvidé, se- Albert", aclaró George. "Y bien, ¿cómo haremos respecto a la construcción del hospital?"

"Hoy no puedo ir a visitar el área debido al eclipse que se avecina, pero de mi cuenta corre que todo siga en pie."

"¿Está consciente del gran daño que este nuevo proyecto le haría a su carrera?"

Albert frunció el ceño, pues George tenía razón. Desde que el día que fuera electo alcalde de Lakewood, el joven tenía presente que algunas de las decisiones que habría de tomar no serían del agrado de todos los sectores y clases sociales, y por tal razón casi no había aceptado la candidatura a ocupar tan importante puesto. No obstante, cierta enfermera de nombre Candy White lo había instado a lanzarse de lleno a esta nueva aventura a través de la cual ayudaría a más personas sin salir de América. El había protestado bajo el pretexto de que no quería lucrarse del dinero destinado al servicio del pueblo, y mucho menos ganar crédito por sus esfuerzos, a lo que la rubia de colas había soltado una risotada preguntando: "¿Otra vez te sientes enjaulado, Albert?"

Aquellas palabras habían quedado clavadas en su memoria. ¿En verdad él había estado huyendo de sus responsabilidades todo ese tiempo? Ciertamente mientras estaba fuera se había enfrascado en una ardua lucha por mantener alimentada a la mayor cantidad de habitantes africanos como le fue posible, pero nunca se había cuestionado los motivos por los cuales había tomado la determinación de abandonar el Nuevo Mundo para llevar un mensaje de esperanza a los menos afortunados. Luego de un prolongado silencio, respondió a George: "No voy a ceder ante los intereses de los comerciantes que insisten en colocar un hotel en el mismo lugar. Ya habíamos obtenido los permisos para ubicar el hospital en esa localización, y no podemos movernos pues se trata de un punto céntrico para todos, ricos y pobres."

"Pues siendo así, no me queda más que apoyarlo… apoyarte", sostuvo George.

"Gracias", dijo el otro, y conversaron sobre otros pendientes, hasta que al final Albert colgó el auricular, contemplando la carpeta de deberes y obligaciones con las cuales tendría que cumplir. ¡Cuánta razón había tenido su pequeña Candy al haberle propuesto aceptar la nominación para alcalde! Contrario a lo que esperaba, el suministrar fondos para sufragar los gastos y necesidades de los ciudadanos, así como visitarlos a sus casas con el propósito de evaluar las precariedades de cada quién, se había convertido en un reto y una satisfacción a la vez, a lo cual habría que agregar las contribuciones personales que él hacía en forma anónima para no crear un conflicto de intereses. Renunciando a su derecho de obtener un sueldo por su labor, Albert se había entregado de lleno a esta nueva faceta de su vida, sólo que… ¿Cuántas veces había hablado con Candy luego de su elección? Ahora que era una mujer de diecinueve años, debía verse más hermosa que nunca, pero debido a su trabajo, apenas tenía tiempo de verla. ¡Dios, cómo la extrañaba! A pesar de que ahora ella se encontraba trabajando en una clínica a las afueras de Lakewood, Albert podía contar con los dedos de la mano las ocasiones en las cuales se habían dado la oportunidad de hablar, sin interrupciones ni intermediarios. De pronto, resolvió hacer un alto en sus ocupaciones. _¡Tenía que verla!_ Haciendo caso omiso del grueso libro de actividades que aguardaba por él, y sin importar que ella estuviera trabajando o no en ese momento, caminó con ritmo pausado fuera de su oficina y de la alcaldía.

Pero él no sabía que ya ella se había adelantado.

_En un día como hoy_

_Caminaré más despacio_

_En un día como hoy_

_Defenderé mi verdad_

_En un día como hoy_

_Te amarraré con mis brazos_

_En un día como hoy…_

Candy White Andley salía corriendo del hospital para el cual estaba trabajando por los pasados meses. Luego de varias noches haciendo la guardia en sustitución de una compañera que había enfermado, el director de la institución le había dado instrucciones de salir antes de la hora pautada para que tomara un descanso, y en cuanto lo supo, el primer pensamiento en atravesar su mente fue… Albert. A punto de llegar a la alcaldía, ella aminoró el paso, pues ya no tenía objeto continuar la carrera; además, con Albert siempre se sentía… serena, protegida, en paz. Con Albert el tiempo siempre se detenía, y luego de muchos años de tratar con él y disfrutar su amistad, ahora ella lo veía desde otro ángulo. Superada su aflicción por su malogrado amor con un laureado actor británico, Candy había recobrado las ganas de trabajar y de vivir, sin importar lo que pensaran los Legan y la tía abuela. Sólo él importaba… sólo Albert, su única verdad en toda su vida; y a pesar de su prolongada ausencia, en cuanto lo viera saltaría a sus brazos, aunque sólo fuera en señal de camaradería.

Al detenerse, tropezó con una piedra, y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo. Se levantó, y estalló en un mar de risas ante lo absurda de la situación. Entonces se sonrojó al pensar en Albert, y su risa se intensificó, tal vez por la ansiedad de volverlo a ver.

_Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_

_Lamentablemente nunca vuelve_

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos? 'Por tonta', se dijo, pasando una mano por sus lastimadas rodillas. 'Porque en todo este tiempo lo has visto como un gran amigo y hermano, y en realidad se trataba de algo más… _siempre_ fue algo más. Ahora lo he perdido, incluso como amigo.'

_No importa en dónde estés_

_Yo desde aquí te besaré en mis sueños_

_Mi sangre arderá por ti_

_Hasta que se pierda por tu cuerpo_

Albert la divisó a la distancia justo cuando ella caía. Aún en su uniforme de enfermera, Candy parecía un ángel salvador bajo la sombra del eclipse que comenzaba a producirse. Se mordió los labios, conteniendo los deseos de asustarla con un beso inesperado, aunque lo más que deseaba era abrazarla, sentir su cálido y diminuto cuerpo siendo protegido por sus brazos y su pecho.

_En un día como hoy_

_Caminaré más despacio_

_En un día como hoy_

_Defenderé mi verdad_

_En un día como hoy_

_Te amarraré con mis brazos_

_En un día como hoy_

No bien Candy había terminado de sacudirse la tierra de su cuerpo, cuando vio cómo Albert caminaba hacia ella con deliberada calma. "Hola, pequeña…", lo oyó decir, y enseguida ella corrió a su encuentro, saltando a los fuertes, pero tiernos brazos que ahora la rodeaban por la cintura, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un torrente de lágrimas. "¡Albert, te he extrañado tanto!"

"Yo también", dijo él con emoción, "¡pero si continúas llorando de esa forma, me voy!"

Ella pasó del llanto a la risa. Así era Albert, tratando de animarla como de costumbre. "Hoy me dieron permiso para salir temprano del hospital, y quise pasar a verte, aunque tenía miedo que estuvieras muy ocupado…"

"Nunca estaré demasiado ocupado para hablar contigo, Candy… tú lo sabes."

Ella se ruborizó al grado en que tuvo que bajar la mirada para que él no descubriera su reacción. "Yo…", balbuceó, "yo sólo vine a tratar de convencerte de que abandones la idea de contruir ese hospital de niños."

"¿Cómo?" Albert no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. "¡Pero si fuiste tú quien precisamente apoyó mi idea desde el inicio, e incluso te ofreciste a trabajar en ese hospital una vez estuviera terminado! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, pequeña?"

"Fuiste tú."

Una vez más, Albert quedó sin habla. De las escasas pláticas que había tenido con ella los pasados meses, ¿en qué momento él había dado a entender que no mantendría en pie su propósito de completar la obra? "Explícate, por favor", dijo.

En un gesto involuntario, Candy comenzó a comerse las uñas, pues todo el valor que había reunido minutos antes se había evaporado como por arte de magia. "Yo… bueno… he estado pensando…"

"Tú dirás", la alentó él.

"Albert", comenzó, "he escuchado cómo los grandes comerciantes se oponen rotundamente a la construcción del hospital, al punto de amenazar con despojarte de tu puesto como alcalde, y temo que esta situación alcance proporciones terribles.." Con firmeza, apartó de su mente la posibilidad de que su mentor pudiera ser asesinado.

"¿Y crees que me sentiría mejor si me retracto de la obra?", cuestionó él. "¿De veras crees, Candy White Andley, que sería capaz de sacrificar la salud de mis semejantes con tal de mejorar las ventas de los comerciantes?"

"Es que no lo entiendes, Albert… esto va más allá de que te despidan como alcalde."

"¿Entonces?"

"¡No quiero perderte!", gritó al fin, liberando un gran peso de su corazón. "No quiero que nada malo te pase en nombre del deber. Albert, si alguien llega a hacerte algo yo…" Sus palabras se perdieron en el viento que arreciaba de repente. Sin aviso, William Albert Andley había pasado de ser su amigo y confidente al hombre de sus sueños y realidades, el príncipe que siempre la apreció y la valoró tal cual era… y a él le debía gran parte de su vida y de su alma.

_Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…_

"Oh, Candy…" dijo Albert en voz baja. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto como para dejar que pasaran los días sin escuchar su melodiosa voz, su contagiosa risa? Estaba tan enfrascado en su tarea como alcalde que había desperdiciado un tiempo valioso junto a ella, la mujer que lo había sanado de sus recuerdos perdidos, y que contra viento y marea lo había albergado en su morada hasta tanto él estuviera repuesto. La abrazó con fuerza, y tomándola con gentileza de la barbilla le dijo: "Quiero que juntos construyamos ese nuevo hospital, Candy… y si el mundo entero se nos viene encima, contamos con el amor de Dios Todopoderoso para que nos proteja."

"¿Estás seguro, Albert?", preguntó ella con una mezcla de preocupación y orgullo por la decisión que él había tomado.

El sonrió. "Tan seguro, como que de hoy en adelante procuraré hacer un mejor balance de mi vida. ¿De qué sirve conformarme con hacer felices a otras personas, si no logro ser feliz yo mismo, o lo que es peor… si no logro hacerte feliz a ti?"

Candy le sostuvo la mirada, aguardando el momento en que él confirmara con hecho sus palabras; y en efecto, cuando los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella, ella tuvo la certeza de que los días que vendrían a continuación estarían muy lejos de ser normales. A partir de ahora, esos días habrían de convertirse en su camino, su verdad… su Albert. El eclipse que afectaba el lugar había desaparecido por completo, y los rayos de sol se posaron sobre la dichosa pareja.


End file.
